The Early Bird Gets The Worm
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Dave is a night owl. Kurt is an early bird. But there is room for flexibility. .:. future-set, established Kurtofsky. oneshot prompted by my bb Ashley on tumblr.


**A/N: Prompted by cactus-hugs (Ashley) on Tumblr.**

* * *

Dave turns on his side and groans as he twists his body, cracking just the right place in his back while stretching his toes. He rubs a hand over his face, feeling the weight in his eyes of having stayed up until two in the morning again.

He forgets what woke him up, apart from his bladder. He stumbles up out of bed, the clock reading six thirty, and he sighs, as if willing the digital digits to not read such a horrific time.

In the bathroom, Dave encounters what he remembers waking him up: Kurt.

"Good morning, Night Owl," Kurt smiles as he applies moisturizer to his face post-shower, his hair damp and already slight with product, styled up out of the way. He politely turns his head to face the mirror as his lover tugs down his boxers and does his business. He carries on casually, "You know, you could be up each Saturday morning to have breakfast with me if you didn't stay up so late each weekend. It would make your Mondays less foggy, too."

"Hmn," Dave grunts as he shakes himself twice and tucks himself away. Kurt steps aside, and Dave washes his hands with a meager amount of handsoap. "Nah, I prefer to have fun at night and sleep during the day. Suits my lifestyle better. Plus, I did it all the time in high school, and I still made it to school okay."

"That was when you were a teenager. You're thirty now," Kurt corrects with a tsk, but he smiles as he washes his hands of moisturizer. He turns to Dave and drapes his arms around him, leaning in for a kiss, not minding the staleness of Dave's breath; they've had enough morning sex by now that he doesn't mind. "You should start falling into my routine. Being an early bird has its benefits, you know. And they outweigh the cons of being a night owl."

"Mm, I beg to differ," Dave sleepily slurs as he tucks himself in close to Kurt's neck and nuzzles the clean, soft flesh, placing kisses along Kurt's pulse. He smells intoxicating as always, and freshly of moisturizer that doubles as a deterrent to acne and shaving breakouts, which has a minty, almost chemical scent. It's nice. "While I'm a night owl, I have plenty of energy to satisfy my partner in bed, as well as get any remaining work done for my job on Friday to save the rest of the weekend to dedicate to said partner, and then there's the glorious feeling of knowing I can sleep in late, defying my weekday schedule. It's definitely a good choice."

"Oh? But you waste so much of the good day away by sleeping in until ten or so, and I'm left so lonely in the mornings that I often result to running errands before you roll your sweet ass out of bed," Kurt feigns a pout, pulling back far enough for Dave to see it.

Dave chortles lazily and reaches down to grope Kurt. "You have the sweet ass between us, don't kid yourself. And yeah, okay, maybe I can stand to be up a little earlier than ten-thirty or so. Just to keep you company. And have breakfast now and then, instead of only lunch."

"That's right," Kurt agrees as he lightly scratches Dave's back over his nightshirt. "I might start making my crustless quiches or cinnamon rolls in the mornings if you're awake for them."

Dave moans into Kurt's ear. "Oh, my God. That's enough to wake up in the morning, actually. All right, I take it back: living with you, I have no excuse to be a night owl anymore."

Kurt laughs and squeezes Dave's hips. "That's right. And you can't afford to, anyhow, once we adopt a child, you know. Little kids are natural early birds. The earliest of them all, especially on Easter and Christmas."

Dave laughs, pulling out of the embrace to rub at his eyes. "Don't I know it." He huffs and turns toward the sink to run cold water on his face, and Kurt hands him a towel to dab it dry. "I'm staying up, now; you've convinced me." And he smiles as he sets the towel aside and picks up Kurt's hand, kissing the white gold band around his left ring finger.

Unlike California, when the state of New York made gay marriage a law in 2012, it kept it that way. Dave's only glad he ran into Kurt again when Kurt was fresh out of university, majoring in interior design, dressed in high fashion as always, and doing redesigns for the sports agency Dave was a new recruit in. Somehow, that dream he had with Kurt after the darkest part of Dave's high school career, all came true. And with the one person Dave fell in love with in high school.

It's funny how life works out that way.

"Come on, then. You can check work e-mails and talk to me while I get out the muffin tins and get cooking. And after we eat, we can burn some calories."

Dave grins at that. "I swear, Kurt, I never had you pegged as a secret nympho."

"I wasn't until you came along," Kurt remarks with a wicked grin of his own, flashing it before turning innocently on his heel and strutting out of the master bathroom and down the hall of their apartment. Outside, the view of New York City is a bit distant, the commute a little bothersome traffic-wise, but oh so worth the cheaper rent of a nice, roomy place that will be able to fit a child, once they run the papers in another year or so, when they're ready. "Now, then: do you want ham and cheese, or ham, cheese, and mushroom?"

"With mushroom, please," Dave replies as he sits himself at the breakfast bar and opens his laptop. "Do you want me to help with anything?"

"You can grate the block of cheddar," Kurt says, getting it out and handing Dave a bowl and the cheese grater.

And so goes their casual weekend morning, one of many more to come, now that Dave has crossed over to the early rising side of life.


End file.
